The Second Faunus Revolution
by AFragmentedMindIsABrokenSoul
Summary: Faunus are mistreated beings, just because of humanity's instinct of fearing what they don't know about, the Faunus were ostracized of civilization, it caused several repercussions in the mental health of weak minded Faunus and children, but light still shined on the hearts of children, only they could mend what their fellow adults did to retaliate. Multiple OCs, OP of OCs and RC.


**Finally! Sorry for the inmense wait, real life and highschool and friends (rest of lame excuse) So I'm not going to keep bothering you and I'll just let you enjoy the first chapter. Remember, your OC may not appear in this chapter, but that doesn't mean he/she will never appear.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon**

As the Hunters and Huntresses in training were arriving what would be their new home, Beacon Academy, the news went live and showed just another of the many ones which's nature was becoming quite popular - if not infamous for others - about the once peaceful White Fang, an organization that fights for faunus rights, before trying to get what they wanted by political ways, now it has become a terrorist organization that is instilling fear on humanity and the faunus that don't follow their ways.

From afar, propped on a wall of the flying ship, there was a teen with pointed ears, his shoulder-lenght hair was green and was combed in a blast-back hairdo and had reptilian shaped emerald green eyes. He stood at an impressive 6' 4'' and with a body build many would kill for. He wore a green army tank top, a pair of army camouflaged trousers and black combat boots.

To his left there was another teenager, this time a girl, she had long, wavy black hair, and amber eyes, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wore a headband with an attached black bow, black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers, she also wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. Lastly, she wore a detached scarf-like black collar.

The boy's name is Gillvus, Gillvus Dragonfang and his companion's name was Blake Belladona.

They were both looking at the news, Blake with indifference and Gillvus with some remorse showing on his eyes, though he didn't express it.

As soon as it ended, he looked at Blake '' They just keep popping everywhere, soon enough they'll even have a sponsor if this keep going '' Said Gillvus, to which his companion sighed.

The ghost of a smile reached Blake's lips '' Maybe you are right, though your sense of humor will not improve if it happens ''

He glared half-heartedly at her before dropping it with smile and a shake of his head.

The ship was landing, some of the passengers getting excited about it. When it finally landed, they started to go down.

Gillvus and Blake glanced at eachother, sharing a brief smile before they started going too.

As they went to the rest of the people which was going down, from their side went another person, walking at the same pace as them but noticeably travelling more ground with his longer legs.

They both looked at the person mentioned and they couldn't determine wether he was a teen or a grown man, because of him concealing most of his face.

The supposed teenager had slitted, big, icy blue eyes, his hair was black as crow feathers and spiked outwards making his hairstyle resemble that of a porcupine's spikes, his eye-lashes were long, his nose thin and his chin seemed sharp. For clothing he wore steel-toed leather boots, black combat pants with a white belt which's buckle has the form of a rose, black studded gloves and a long sleeved and studded black jacket, that stopped at his ribcage and with a long zipper that concealed his face from mouth down, showing his exercised abdomen and he stood even taller than Gillvus, at 6' 7''.

He didn't even glance at them, going down the line before them. After that Gillvus and Blake did the same, just to see as a blonde was emptying his stomach on a trashcan. The green haired teen pinched his nose, not being able to stand the odor while Blake didn't even notice it.

'' It doesn't stink that bad '' Blake said to him, as they were aimlessly walking through the faculty until they saw as a girl with short black hair which's tips faded into red was getting picked on by another girl with long snowy white hair tied on an off-center ponytail. It seemed the first had fell on the white haired girl's luggage, which surprisingly had been picked up by people dressed like servants and carried to the academy, leaving the two girls.

The black haired girl had silver eyes, she was dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak, around her waist there was a belt which held large cartridges in individual loops and a magazine pouch.

In the other hand, the white haired girl dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lacemaking up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. The bolero had the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake, she also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf -also lined with red on the inside- and a small tiara that resembled icicles. She had ice-blue eyes and had a crooked scar on her left eye.

'' Don't you know how expensive Dust is?! '' Shouted the white haired girl, making the green haired teen wince at the pitch while the red haired girl was keeping her look on the ground as she played with her own fingers.

'' Oh come on. Can't she see that the other girl is guilty as hell? '' Asked Gillvus rethorically, as he stepped to them, Blake by her side.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A cloaked teen was making her way to the office of the headmaster of the academy. She wore a black cloak and hood over a shoulderless long sleeve black sweater, black jeans and black boots that were covered in straps. She also wore an armored and clawed gauntlet on her right arm. From what could be seen under the hood of the cloak, she had a metal ball piercing on her lower lip and wore glasses. She stood at 5' 6'' having a small frame.

Her feet stopped in front of a plain white door, the doorknob being golden, it had a petite plate which had written 'Ozpin' in it.

She raised her left arm and knocked on it, scratching her neck after it.

It opened almost instantly, a grey haired man greeting her sight.

'' Oh, it's you, Raven, come in, come in '' The man said to her, the headmaster at Beacon.

Ozpin was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. Ozpin also wore white gloves, black trouser shoes and dark green long pants.

The girl now known as Raven just raised an eyebrow at what she thought was eagerness on his voice. By means unknown, Ozpin magically made a mug of steaming coffee appear on his hand and giving his guest room to enter, before taking a sip.

She just shrugged before going through the space Ozpin had previously occupied, the pierced girl wasn't on the mood to be raking her brains for a logical reason of how he did that. Ozpin just smiled at her, before looking outside for anyone that would possibly be nearby, closing the door afterwards.

'' I have lots of questions to ask Miss Deliore '' The headmaster revealed to her, before turning around and seeing she had already seated herself on one of the comfy chairs.

The girl clad in black just gave him a look, completely caring less that he was going to be her 'boss' for four years. '' Well. What are you waiting for? I can't read minds '' She bluntly said, getting herself comfortable on the chair.

* * *

**-Sometime later-**

The Hunter hopefuls began filling the auditorum, which was coloured in shades of grey.

Gillvus and Blake where keeping themself to a corner, after helping the poor red-haired girl escape the clutches of the vicious Schnee. They had learned her name was Ruby Rose, as the male Faunus had asked her, but shortly they (Gillvus and Blake) went to where they are now, leaving the other girl behind.

At some distance, slightly close to them, Raven was checking her tablet. She had recieved a mail from her parents -which she thought was unnecesary- to check if she had arrived without a problem. She just replied to them '' I'm fine '' before cutting the power running through the tablet, folding it and putting it back on one of her jeans' pockets.

The three of them were looking around, examining the other possible students, until the sound of a mic distracted them and also making Raven wince slightly.

'' I'll... keep this brief '' Obviously, the Headmaster of Beacon was the one who'll be giving the speech. ' _Why do I think that it could be anything but brief? _' This came from Raven, and well, she was right.

After the speech ended, more of a critique thought the glass wearing female, she heared as a blonde and voluptuos girl commented that he was kind of off. She couldn't agree more with her, he didn't seem that strict when they talked privately on his office.

Raven repeatedly tapped her piercing, taking in the conversations around her, before leaving to the designated room in which all would sleep until the test tomorrow, mind her, it was getting dark and all people need their beauty sleep.

* * *

**Night**

Blake had took a spot for herself, taking a candle to give her some light to read, Gillvus had went off to other side of the spacious room, that they slept closely could cause some misinterpration. As for Raven, she was already sleeping, comfortably thankful that the academy had provided them the pseudo-beds (**A/N: I don't remember their name**)

The male Faunus looked at Blake from afar, Ruby and another girl had tried to engage on a conversation with her, keyword tried. He just shaked his hair, it will get noisy he thought. He felt that something was amiss there and when he started to rake his mind about it, he discovered that the teen clad in black from that morning wasn't present, as a matter of fact Gillvus hadn't seen him since he got off the airship.

Meanwhile, on one of the many roofs of the academy. The same teen that had crossed Gillvus thoughts was standing on the edge of the roof.

'' ...Yeah '' The dark haired teen let out, disinterest present on his voice, phone on hand and kept closely to his left ear.

'' _Just be careful Anguem, I've done what I could to hack into the database of the academy, I could get myself on jail and just because you wanted information on the rest of Hunter hopefuls_ '' Came a female voice from the other line of the conversation, the teen know as Anguem just rolled his eyes, before sitting on the edge, he felt rather drained by that speech from before.

'' I know, I know, stop bitching about it, what is done is done, there's no reason to be fretting about it '' He replied as he made his neck pop.

A sigh came from the other line ''_ Okay... but seriously, be careful, I don't wanna lose more people, you know? _'' At this, Anguem, who had been playing with his hair, felt slightly guilty about acting like that.

'' Okay, I'll take care and all that stuff that you like to be paranoid about, trust me '' He told her, his tone now soft, sadly his choice of clothing concealed his facial expressions, only his eyes and nose being seen, the little wrinkles recently formed under his eyes may hint towards him smiling.

'' _Hehe, I'll hold on to that, see ya _'' '' Hn ''

The line went dead, and so Anguem got up, pocketed his phone and looked at the fragmented moon. He sighed, thinking this four year course will take its toll on him and started to head back, but as he was nearing the door that gave him entrance to the roof, his phone went off.

He took it out and looked at it, the screen showing he recieved a message. He opened it and read through its content without interest before understanding it and memorizing it. And finally, he went to bed.

'_Keep an eye on them, they may recognize you, and we wouldn't want that right? Too much unneeded attention, leave your eyes open_'

* * *

**So that's it, I think it is rather short, I'm sorry about- (Continues making lame excuses) Well, hope you enjoyed it, please review with your opinions so far, likes and dislikes on the OCs (Anguem is mine (*¬*)) and just what do you think of my writing overall.**

**-AFMIABS-**


End file.
